Bluk Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Bluk Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Beauty. Its blue flesh is sour when eaten. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Beauty. Its blue flesh is sour when eaten. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= , |basis=Blackberry |type=Fire |power= |scoop1=1 |stick1=1 |scoop2=3 |stick2=3 |scoop3=2 |stick3=2 |treeimage=Bluk_tree.gif |grow3=4 |grow4=8 |drytag=yes |sweettag=yes |sweet=+1 |spicy=-1 |dry4=10 |sweet4=10 }} A Bluk Berry (Japanese: ブリーのみ Burī Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | FRLG1=Hidden on and at the Memorial Pillar. | FRLG2=Hidden in the Berry Forest (regenerates)| DPPt1=Growing on Routes , , and when the first arrives there. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt3=Sometimes awarded after earning in between 3300-3499 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Fuchsia City in exchange for a Blue Shard. | Walk1=Rarely found in after 250+ steps. | Walk2=Very rarely found in after 4000+ steps.| BW1=May be given by the executive in Lacunosa Town on Sunday night. | BW2=Can be given by the of White Forest by showing a certain Pokémon available in White Forest . | B2W21=Join Avenue ( )| DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Growing on when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given to the player by an NPC outside Lanette's house on . | ORAS3=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Super Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | SM1=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM1=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Bluk Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 4 hours, with 1 hour per stage. A Bluk tree will yield 3-6 Berries. Generation IV A Bluk Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 8 hours, with 2 hours per stage. A Bluk tree will yield 2-10 Berries. Generation VII A Bluk Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. A Bluk tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 140 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, a Bluk Berry can produce a level 13 (maybe higher) Sweet Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork Models In the anime The Bluk Berry played an important role in Now That's Flower Power!. A expert known as Mr. Big used Bluk Berries in his fireworks displays. However, May's Torchic managed to eat all of its freshly picked Berries, prompting May to search for more. It was also stated in this episode that eating Bluk Berries causes the hair of people and Pokémon to become shinier. overheard this and went in search of some for themselves. Several Bluk Berries were seen amongst the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market in Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry. Several Bluk Berries appeared in Berry, Berry Interesting as some of the ingredients used for her Pokéblocks. Several Bluk Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket in Cooking Up a Sweet Story!. Bluk Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. Bluk Berries were seen amongst the Berries that gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Bluk Berries were seen amongst the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. Multiple Bluk Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Multiple Bluk Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Bluk Berries have made multiple appearances in the pile of Berries in 's den, including The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair!, Getting to Know You!, Mimikyu Unmasked!, and Acting True to Form!. Bluk Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Bluk Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Multiple Bluk Berries appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, when was on her first search for treasure on Akala Island. Multiple Bluk Berries, among many other Berries, appeared in Currying Favor and Flavor!, where Ash and found them inside a hollowed-out stump in Lush Jungle while looking for a Miracle Seed to be used as a dish ingredient. In Real Life...Inquire Within!, Bluk Berries were included in the basket of Berries given to Ash and ' Pokémon by Anela. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple Bluk Berries appeared in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I, being one of the many kinds of Berries growing on the Abandoned Ship. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, a Bluk Berry was seen amongst the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera which Lax had hidden inside its fur. In Lucky Lucario II, a Bluk Berry was seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while training at Iron Island. In Getting Past Gastrodon, Jupiter used a Bluk Berry to turn her 's into a move while battling against Candice's . A Bluk Berry appeared in Fussing and Fighting as a part of Professor Juniper's dinner. Trivia * The bag description for a Bluk Berry in state that the Berry is sour. The original Japanese description describes it as い, which was previously translated as dry in the Generation III and IV games. * The Bluk Berry is present in the game data of Pokémon GO, but is unused. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Morbbeere es:Baya Oram fr:Baie Remu it:Baccamora ja:ブリーのみ zh:墨莓果（道具）